


In the room where lovers sleep, winds would knock and disappear. Still I felt the music near, like the first time you were ever here

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [26]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Pizza, accidental hard-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253372
Kudos: 4





	In the room where lovers sleep, winds would knock and disappear. Still I felt the music near, like the first time you were ever here

Tim and I had our first "date" today and it was the most wonderful, thrilling time of my life! I've hinted about him taking me out a few times when we have talked on the phone and yesterday when we spoke he told me he didn't start work until about 6 at night and that he was thinking about taking a drive and just having himself a cup of coffee and watch the world go by down by the beach.

"Oh, that sounds gorgeous," I had said and kinda smirked, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "I haven't been to the beach for a long time..."

He had cleared his throat.

"Well... why don't you come with me then? I can pick you up by noon."

My heart raced when I had heard him say that and my body filled with feelings I couldn't put words to.

"Su-sure, yeah, I'd like that."

I had bitten my lip and my eyes had darted across the room, suddenly feeling nauseous and uncertain because I liked him so much and I was nervous as hell. He was older, but I didn't care about that and he didn't seem to either. We had known each other for about two months and we had clicked so unbelievably fantastic from the get-go and he made me feel things I thought was impossible. But this whole thing was new to me, I had let him get close - closer than I let most people and that meant I was vulnerable and in the risk of getting hurt. I had always kept people away in a weird sort of self-protection - even though I longed for human physical contact. I was tired of how my life had turned out and I was tired of being afraid, and afraid of what _might_ happen. I knew I had to start trusting people or I wouldn't stand a chance, and Tim seemed like a good person to start with...

I could _hear_ his smile through the phone.

"Great!"

Then he seemed to exhale and I assumed he was smoking.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then..." I had said and bitten my lower lip again.

"Absolutely."

My heart was racing.

"Ok. Bye, Tim..."

"Bye Amy."

We hung up and my hand was trembling slightly. I loved the way he said my name.

*

I was waiting outside my apartment, trying not to let my pacing be _too_ obvious as I was smoking a cigarette. I was too nervous to wait inside and I figured I might as well calm myself with some smokes while I was waiting for Tim. I had just stubbed it out when I saw his car drive around the corner and towards me. He drove a beautiful grey Mercedes and I gulped silently and felt like I wanted to run away at the same time as I - completely unintentionally, pictured us in the back seat - which was very spacious, doing things I had never done before. Naked. Sweaty. Bodies mingled together. A kiss on my lips as I trembled in his embrace. Fingertips that kneaded flesh.

My body flushed with a longing I didn't know I had the capability to feel and a shiver ran up my spine. Tim opened the car door and removed his sunglasses at the same time, giving me a little wave with his hand. He was dressed in jeans and sneakers, and a t-shirt under his suit jacket. I didn't even try to stifle the smile on my face, it came so naturally, so effortlessly and it felt like I hadn't done anything else in life but smile. Tim brought it out of me.

"Hi," he beamed and stepped up on the curb.

He moved to put his arms around me and we met in an awkward embrace. I guess neither of us knew how to behave, really. This was our first time meeting "casually" as opposed to all the times we had "accidentally" met going from one club to another or when Tim had stopped by the bar I worked at for a coffee and a chat. This was very much a date, although none of us wanted to label it as that. 

"Hi," I beamed back, feeling like a huge pile of raging hormones. I didn't want him to see how nervous I was. 

"How are you?" he asked as he took a little step back, his left hand lingered on mine, softly brushing his thumb on my skin.

"I'm good," I said, intertwining our hands more firmly. 

He was warm against my skin. I liked that feeling and an act of newfound courage hit me and in a split second, I closed the distance between us, standing on my tiptoes as I placed a kiss on his mouth.   
I couldn't believe I just did that, it was just a spur of the moment thing and my stomach cartwheeled when he slipped me his tongue and the kiss deepened. We had kissed before but had usually been intoxicated every time, and that was different. _This_ was different. But damn, he smelled so good and he tasted even better and I felt nothing but ecstasy as his tongue wrestled mine.  
His right hand intertwined with my left and he pulled me delicately towards him, slowly and gently running his thumb on me. The kiss gradually turned into us pecking unhurried kisses on each other and his right hand came up to my face where he ran the back of his fingers over my cheek.

"Wow," he whispered against my lips. "That was sexy as hell..."

I giggled and looked down on the ground for a second and Tim gently tugged my arm as he cocked his head to the car.

"Come on," he said softly. 

Opening the door for me, I was just about to sit down when I noticed a red flower on the passenger seat.

"Oh," I said a little surprised.

Tim gave a chuckle and leaned down to get it.

"For you," he said sweetly as he was handing me the flower.

"For me?" 

He gave a smile as he nodded and I gently pressed it to my nose and inhaled deeply.

The sheer surprise and genuine happiness that came from his act of endearment made me blurt out, "Aw, Tim, I love you!" without really being aware of it, and as soon as the words were hanging in the air, I felt my cheeks grow hot and I bit my lips together as my eyes darted across the ground, and I hoped to god, he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. "I mean _it_ , I love _it_..."

He chuckled softly.

"It's alright, I'm glad you like it."

I pressed the flower to my nose again in an attempt to hide slightly. Not knowing much about flowers, I wasn't really sure what kind it was, but I recognized it.

"Is it a lily?"

"Yes, it is. One of my favourite flowers." Reaching out his hand, he dragged his fingers through my hair.

I was filled with a thrilling feeling and I noticed how my body filled with butterflies and how I seemed to levitate on the inside. No one had ever done anything like this for me and Tim's little gesture meant the world to me. Where had this man been all my life?  
He gestured for me to step in the car, and as he closed my door and scurried to the driver's side, I mentally rolled my eyes at myself and sighed, hoping to some higher power that my outburst hadn't scared him away.

Billie Holiday started singing as soon as he turned on the ignition and he turned the volume down a bit.

"Woops, sorry about that," he said.

"It's alright."

He put the car into drive and drove off.

"You don't mind if we listen to her, do you?" he asked as soon as we had gotten out on the main road.

"Absolutely not."

We drove in silence for a while and it wasn't anything uncomfortable about it, and we shared glances every so often and every time we did we both got a silly smile on our faces and my chest felt lighter every time. I really _did_ love Tim, though. I loved how he made me feel and how he made me not wanna give up. I loved the way he looked at me and how easy it was for him to make me feel good, not just at the moment, but generally. I loved how he treated me and how every second with him was like a free-fall into some familiar unknown. He had the most beautiful soul and it completely matched his striking face. Looking around a little in the car, I felt that nothing could top this moment, but just like that, I felt Tim's hand touch mine and he interlocked our fingers and brought my hand up to his mouth where he tenderly kissed the back of it, then he lowered our joining hands so that they rested on his thigh. 

*

We stopped by a coffee place and Tim parked up and after ordering we decided to take a little stroll by the beach. Tim sipped on his coffee and I had an ice tea. Talking with him was so easy, the words seemed to flow so freely and sometimes I couldn't get them out of me quickly enough before I wanted to tell him something new. I found myself stumbling over my own words sometimes because I had so much I needed to tell him. So much I wanted him to know.

I had only been in love once before and that was when I was 13 years old and I was madly in love with a classmate of mine. That boy was my friend also and we had had the same flowy dialogue as Tim and I had now, and I had the same need to get my words out back then as I did now. I guessed it was the fact that I was in love back then that made everything so effortlessly, just as it was now.  
I longed for every word out of Tim, I longed for him to say words so that I could say words so we could put them together and create a continuing and exciting dialogue.

We walked slowly side by side with no clear destination, the sun was shining on our backs and life was smiling at me. We talked about Tim's current job and how he was having a lot of night-shoots at the moment, that's why he had the days free. We talked about my two jobs and how fed up I was with the one in the store. I had thought about quitting so many times, but it was hard to actually go through with it since you get settled and it becomes routine after a while.  
Our slow pace gradually made us stop completely and Tim turned to me.

"What do you wanna do in life, Amy? What's your dream?" he asked.

I made a little face as I contemplated it.

"Would you think I'm totally lame if I said I just want to feel good right now? That I just wanna take it easy and... I don't know... assemble myself..?"

I didn't wanna speak too bluntly and dump all my mental turmoil on him right now, so I chose my words carefully not to frighten him.

"No, I would never think you're lame, Amy," Tim said and touched my face. "I think that sounds perfectly reasonable. It's lovely, in fact." 

I smiled and switched my ice tea from one hand to the other one and we started walking again. 

"How's the tea?" he asked.

"It's really good," I said and had a sip from the straw. "You wanna taste?"

"No, it's alright, thanks," he smiled, reaching out his hand to hold mine.

My right hand was cold from holding the paper mug.

"You're so cold," he said as he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my fingers. 

The contrast of his warm lips on my cold skin was nice and I loved how his facial hair brushed against my fingers. I didn't feel any coldness, though, just bubbles and love in me.

"I'll be alright," I said in a low tone and leaned into him somewhat as we walked.

*  
I glanced at Tim's wristwatch, it was close to three o'clock and we were on our second beverage. We had found a little spot in the shades and we had sat there for some time, I didn't really know how long.   
Time was not a concept I kept track on when I was with Tim since every second, every minute, every hour mingled and mixed in a lovely blend, for all I knew a full day could have gone by, I didn't know and I didn't care. All I cared about was being with this man.  
Tim had taken off his suit jacket and we used it to sit on on the patch of grass. 

We kissed as I was sitting beside him with my legs over his, his right hand had found its way under my shirt and onto the small of my back where he ran it in a circle. It felt so good, and he swallowed a tiny moan from me as he raked his fingers across my back.   
I wanted to return the gesture but didn't really know how to behave since I had never been sober in these types of situations before and it made me very self-conscious. Alcohol had always been my wing-man and crutch and I used it _way_ too frequent just for a sense of self-worth and the right to exist. It had been easy to hide behind the alcohol since it left me feeling immortal and nothing had a consequence after a few beers. I was, in so many ways, out on uncharted depths.

Tim's kisses felt so good, though. I felt euphoric and warm. He made me want to giggle constantly. His tongue swept across mine and my hand tentatively moved to his lower back and it hovered there, just grazing the fabric, almost like I was afraid to press it down, to really touch him. But oh, how I wanted to touch him. I wanted to rip off all his clothes and straddle him right there, I wanted to kiss my way down and explore his whole body, I wanted to make him feel the things I did. But I was so afraid, he must've picked up on my mental conversation because he broke the kiss.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

I cleared my throat, feeling like a giant fool.

"Yeah, what do you mean?"

"It seemed like you tensed up there for a bit. Is everything ok?"

I laughed quietly and looked down on the ground.

"Do you wanna stop?" Tim asked as he tilted his head to search for my gaze.

I shuffled a bit closer.

"No," I said gently, but firmly. My eyes on his.

He angled his body towards mine as he used his hand to support his weight.

"Good, " he purred. "Me neither..."

I smiled slowly and stared deeply into Tim's eyes who discreetly wet his lips as he leaned in to claim mine again. Feeling a little less self-conscious, I moved my legs down a bit and laid my hand on his thigh, deliberately close to his crotch where I just barely moved my fingers in a circle. Also deliberately.

We both knew we couldn't tear off each other's clothes and have sex with one another right there and then, even though I think we both wanted, but we knew it was time to take it easy when Tim had to pull back and whisper he was getting a hard-on from it all.  
I thought it was endearing, but he seemed more humiliated by it and he subtly fiddled with his crotch and moved about on his spot.

"I'm so embarrassed, I'm sorry, Amy," he said.

I smiled warmly.

"Don't be, Tim. It's totally ok."

"But still... all we have done is kiss and I can't control myself even then..."

"Imagine how good it will be when we finally have sex," I blurted out without thinking and wiggled my eyebrows.

He made a little noise like he liked that notion.

"I'm flattered actually," I said and gave his shoulder a loving nudge with my own. "I'm flattered that you find me attractive..."

"Oh, Amy," he purred. "You have no idea..."

We shared a smile and I found the courage to manoeuvre myself to sit between his legs to rest my back against his stomach. He brushed my hair to the side and kissed my shoulder so tenderly, his lips slowly nibbled my skin. My eyes drifted shut as I cocked my head to the side and when his lips kissed the back of my neck my whole body broke out in goose-bumps and I moaned quietly.

"You smell so good," he whispered as he nuzzled his nose on me. He inhaled as he snaked his arms around me and clasped his hands together over my stomach.

"I really like this," I confessed silently and cupped both his hands. "I really like you, Tim."

"Mmm, I like you too, darling."

My stomach cartwheeled, this was the first time he had called me anything other than "Amy" and I liked the idea of him perceiving me as "darling."   
We sat quietly, looking at the world from our somewhat hidden position in the shades when my stomach rumbled so much he felt it.

"Whoops!" I exclaimed. I hadn't really noticed how hungry I was.

"You're hungry!" Tim pointed out in a tone that sounded like he felt guilty because it was up to _him_ to supply me with food, but hadn't. 

I nodded.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Hmm..." I hummed, thinking about the pizza parlour we had passed some time ago, and my mind salivated. "You know that pizza place we walked past?" Tim nodded. "Let's go for that."

"Sure."

We moved to stand and Tim wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we made our way out of the shadows and down the street.  
Reaching the place, Tim suggested we'd sit outside so we could smoke. Sitting down, he pulled out the pack and offered me one. I had my own cigarettes and he knew that, but I accepted one and he lit it for me before lighting his own and then sitting back on his chair, he had a really contented smile on his lips as he smoked and brazenly checked me out. I couldn't help but giggle a little and my hand moved to touch his.   
This was the first time any of us smoked during this "date" since we had been too pre-occupied with other feelings and needs. Come to think about it, I hadn't even thought about a cigarette this whole time.

The waitress came and took our order and I didn't wanna seem _too_ food-greedy, so I suggested we'd share a pizza, even though I totally could eat a whole one by myself _and_ have room for dessert. That worked for Tim so we ordered a large cheese pizza and a Pepsi each.

Tim had just offered me a second cigarette when the pizza came and by then I was so hungry it felt like I had never seen food before. I wasted no time and I dug in right away. I ate very fast also and I was just about to start on my second slice when Tim hadn't even finished his first. I loved food and I loved to eat, and weighing only 97 pounds always made people assume I hardly ate and when I did, I ate like a baby, but nothing was further from the truth - I could eat like a starved trucker.

By the end, I had eaten five out of the eight-slice pizza and I slumped back on my seat with a little groan. Tim was almost impressed.

"I have to admit - I didn't think you had it in you."

I reached for my Pepsi and took a gulp.

"To eat is one of the things I do really well," I confessed.

"I was a bit hesitant by the third slice but that was completely unfounded."

I gave an amused exhale and it slowly dawned on me that I had had more pizza than Tim.

"Oh my god, Tim. You hardly got _any_ at all!"

He gave a little chuckle and lit himself another cigarette.

"Don't worry, Amy. I knew how hungry you were."

"But still... that's not very lady-like of me."

Tim inhaled on his cigarette deeply as he gave me a knowing look.

"That's why I like you, Amy."

*

We still sat there as the sun started to set behind us and the temperature dropped slightly. Tim was all out of cigarettes by then so we had started on my pack when he checked his wristwatch and realised he had to head to the studio soon to start filming. It was a little after five and he had to drop me off by my place first.

"Amy, I have to go to the studio soon."

I sat up straight and had a final drag on my cigarette.

"Oh yeah, absolutely," I said as I stubbed it out on the ashtray.

I offered to split the bill with him, but he wouldn't hear it. So after paying, we made our way to the car again and as the sun was completely gone I was freezing by the time we had reached it. Tim noticed and he offered me a hoodie he had in a bag in the trunk. Slipping it on me and felling the scent from him on it, I knew in that second I was in love and a warmth spread in me. It was just a plain black hoodie, but it was Tim's, and it was the most beautiful article of clothing and the sweetest act of endearment.  
He opened the door for me and we drove off. Billie Holiday was singing in the background. 

Pulling into my street, he stopped at the same spot he had picked me up earlier today and I opened the door as Tim got out and walked to my side. 

"I've had a wonderful day, Tim," I said, holding the red lily between my thumb and index finger.

"Me too," he smiled and moved a little closer.

He reached out his hand to touch mine.

"And thanks for this," I said, holding up the flower.

"You're very welcome."

He dipped his head to kiss me, our hands intertwining just as they had done before and he splayed his other hand on the small of my back to pull me closer.

"Can I see you again?" he purred when we broke for air.

I nodded. That made him smile and he took a step back, still holding on to my hand.

"Can I call you?" he asked.

I nodded again, biting back a mischievous grin as he took another step back.

"What time do you get off tonight?" he asked, referring to the shift I had at the bar later.

"About three, I should say."

He looked like an impish schoolboy while glancing at me slightly from beneath his lashes.

"I'll call you then."

Our arms were stretched slightly as he was reluctant to let go of my hand, but he pressed his thumb on my palm before gently dropping my hand.

"See you, Amy."

"See you, Tim." 

  



End file.
